


There's No Such Thing as a Happy Ending

by MyLittleCornerOfSherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Gen, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock/pseuds/MyLittleCornerOfSherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they all lived happily ever after.  That's the way the fairy tales go.  But life isn't a fairy tale, and there's no such thing as a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Thing as a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet does not have a happy ending. If that's what you're hoping for, looking for, it's best if you move along. If you choose to continue reading, at the end, I've posted a link to MCXI's wonderful, sweet fic that does have a happy ending to help you feel better and they said I could use for this purpose.

And they all lived happily ever after. The End.

 

Except no one ever does, not really. There’s no such thing as a happy ending. Life continues to spin and move forward. The world doesn’t change it’s ways just to make life perfect. There are fights, words thrown at each other that can never be taken back. Doors are slammed, nights are spent on the couch. No matter how hard you try to bridge the gap, reach out and reassure each other, all of that only goes so far. Until one day you realize, sometimes love isn’t enough.

They both realize it almost at the same time. John sees it on Sherlock’s face an instant before the mask goes up to protect John from the knowledge of what just happened. And John knows that thing he’s been trying so hard to ignore, that one thought he’s been pushing down, trying to bury so deep it won’t see the light of day; it suddenly slaps him in the face and he’s just glad Sherlock’s turned his back so that he doesn’t have to see the dawning revelation on John’s face. Because the last thing either of them want to do is hurt the other. So they both ignore it and continue to move forward.  

Sometimes love isn’t enough to make a relationship work. No matter how badly you want it to, no matter how much you love someone, love doesn’t matter if you’re not happy in it. Yet you go through the motions. The “I love you’s” (said with routine and repetition because they’re expected to be said), the kisses (though not as deep and passionate as they once were), the small touches (more of a series of little hellos than anything else), all done because you don’t want to hurt the other person. Slowly you become sad, withdrawn, and you can’t hide it anymore.

It escalates over something so small, something so trivial, but it’s the final straw. Sherlock sees it coming but can’t stop it when John throws up his hands, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes and exclaims, “I can’t do this anymore.” He storms into their bedroom and slams the door. Sherlock knows what is coming next, but sits paralyzed in his chair. Not ten minutes later John is standing in the doorway, bag in hand, shaking, trying to find the words they both know need to be said.

“I love you, but,” John starts, but loses his voice as his throat closes around the words.

“I love you too,” Sherlock tries to continue, to be strong for the both of them, but his voice is hoarse, and he can’t continue either. They stare at each other, the silence speaking volumes for both of them.

John nods, causing the brimming tears to escape. He knows. They both do. Sherlock nods back, then looks away, allowing his partner to leave unseen. John makes it to the bottom of the stairs, before he sits on the bottom step, sobbing into his hands.  Sherlock doesn’t hear him above the sound of his own crying.

Sometimes, love isn’t enough to make it work, no matter how hard you try.

**Author's Note:**

> [Love Brings Me Joy by MCXI](http://mcxi.tumblr.com/post/63557416561/hathor-and-apollo-dianna-xo)
> 
> I wanted to do more with my fic. I wanted to write the fights, the make ups, the struggles to make it work, but in the end I couldn't bring myself to do it. And simple seemed to work and fit better.


End file.
